


Lizzie

by Vali



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vali/pseuds/Vali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You were a twin, too,</i> Molly whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lizzie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hp100 LiveJournal community challenge "A character other than Harry sees the Thestrals."

_You were a twin, too,_ Molly whispered.

Five minutes apart: Percy, the cord wrapped around his bluish neck, and a girl delivered cold and still. Lizzie, they named her. Not Elizabeth. That always struck Percy as a bit incorrect.

Sometimes he imagines the burial, his pale stoic father and loudly sobbing mother, though he somehow knows it was the other way around.

"I wonder what pulls the coaches?" asked another first-year, as they lined up for the boats.

Percy shrugged. The black bat-winged horses stamped and Percy avoided their blind-white eyes, lest he see his sister gazing from inside them.

END

_(Written 2003)_


End file.
